Reunion
by Foxy Demon Cara
Summary: Duo meets up with an old friend from the Orphanage......But is Heero getting Jealous!


Chapter one  
  
by Foxy Demon Cara  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing Characters.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooooo!!!!!" Duo called down the hallway of Quarte's family mansion. "Heero! Where are you?!" He continued his search for his lover. "Heero just you wait til I find you......now it's MY turn to play with the chains....." Duo mumbled to himself as he entered the living room where Quarte was asleep in Trowa's lap who was reading the evening paper. "Trowa....?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes Duo?" Trowa answered barely looking up from his paper so not to disturb the sleeping Quarte or Wu Fei who Duo now noticed has his head laying in Trowa's lap next to Quarte.  
  
"Have you seen Heero recienlty? He chained me down to the bed and blindfolded me then left......I JUST got myself out." Duo complained looking completely frustrated and upset with his boyfriend.  
  
"Heero was headed outside to the guarden last time I saw him, he had his laptop with him....." The tall pilot said trying not to speak loudly.  
  
"Damn it! I ALWAYS have to compete with that stupid thing....." Duo pouted as he stalked off headed back up to his room.  
  
"Why am I always competing with that.......THING?!!? it's not fair......I shouldn't have to.....If he likes what that thing can give him more then what I can then so be it...." He said starting to cry as he closed and locked the door to his room. "Heero and I are over as of now......." He held back the rest of his tears until he flopped down on his bed and burried his face in his pillows.  
  
*That Afternoon*  
  
Heero stormed into the living room with his laptop under his arm. Stopping in fround of Trowa he promptly opened it and turned the screan to face the three boys all curled up together.  
  
"I see we have another assignment not to your liking...." Quarte said reading the screan. "We're suppose to stay with pilots 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 and 20 and work with them on a secret assignment of upmost importance."  
  
"Keep reading little one." Trowa said as his eyes moved from the screen of the computer back to his paper.  
  
"You will meet up with Captain Sarah Marshall where  
  
you will recieve your assignment....." He jumped as Duo appeared behind him.  
  
"SARAH MARSHALL!!!!!!" Duo said excitedly as he jumped up and down with joy and wiped his eyes.  
  
"You know her?" Wu Fei asked politely.  
  
"Back at the orphanage she ws my best friend until I became a pilot." Duo explained with a smile on his face. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Immeadieatly." Heero said staring in shock at Duo who looked up then back to the screen obviously avoiding Heero's gaze.  
  
"I'll go pack my things then...." Do trailed off as he ran back upstairs to is room and started to pack his things. Moving around like this was a normal part of life for the boys afterall.  
  
"Duo?" Heero said as he entered their room. Duo's smile faded as he continued to pack his things.  
  
"Duo, what's wrong? You won't even look at me, what did I do?" Heero asked while wrapping his arms around Duo's waist and resting his chin on Duo's shoulder looking up at his lover.  
  
"Nothing......" Duo answered pushing away from Heero.  
  
"Liar!" Heero stated looking at Duo with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry about it....." Duo said still not looking up at Heero. "Just go back to playing on your laptop, it's obviously more important to you then I am."  
  
A look of shock and pain crossed Heero's face as he let go of Duo. "Do you really think that?" Heero asked with the look of pain still on his face.  
  
"You treat that thing better then me.....and in all the time that we've been together......you've never said that you love me....not once...." Duo answered tears froming in his eyes again as he stared into Heero's eyes.  
  
"I don't say it because I assume you know it already." Heero said moving his gaze from Duo to the floor.  
  
"BUT IT'S STILL GOOD TO HEAR IT!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed at Heero loud enough to scare Quarte one flight down.  
  
"Duo......I.....I DO love you.....you know how hard it is for me to say things like that.....and you know that I wouldn't say it unless I meant it." Heero answered moving his gaze once again back up to Duo's eyes......Those beautiful violet eyes staring back into mine...... Heero stood up and wiped away Duo's tears while cupping his face in his hands.  
  
"I know you do Heero." Duo snivvled and snuggled his way into Heero's arms and burried his face into Heero's chest as he began to cry again.  
  
"Shh....It's ok Duo...it's ok." Heero comforted and consoled his upset lover. "Lets finish getting packed ok?" "ok...." 


End file.
